


Blinded

by Merfilly



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race plans his moves in Benton's blind spots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

Benton can't see it. Can't see just how much he holds me here, almost more than his son does. I do my job, I protect the boys, and I watch Benton.

He'll never notice that I'm always right there, at the right moment. He won't think a thing of it when I save the day, or I clean up the mess after Jonny and Hadji outwit Dr. Zin.

He can't even see how much the boys are capable of, half the time, while expecting far too much at others.

I'm counting on that blindness, that devotion to what he does. It lets me stay close, lets me watch. Lets me plan the next move, for when I want him to see it.


End file.
